Hiding Within Part 1
by N.V.9
Summary: He shivered with the cold, his body unable to stay warm. Hunger was no longer anything new, his body long ago adapting to it's painful demands. COMPLETE


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

He shivered with the cold, his body unable to stay warm. Hunger was no longer anything new, his body long ago adapting to it's painful demands.

His clan of Ocelots long gone, only a memory within his heart. His mother's screams and his father's dying cries as the humans attacked their territory, took him from his home only three months after he had been conceived.

Sold to another human with money to spare. Forced to be treated like a common animal. Forced to hold his cat form to hide from their eyes in fear of risking them all. Even now he hid away. Ran from them as he ran from his cage with the cruel master, wishing him dead.

Death. So smoothly said by a human's mouth, but hated by them. He didn't fear death, didn't fear the touches as it carassed his fur, surrounding him, but it never took him. Just when he thought death would come, it faded and left him to live another day.

He didn't wish to live, but honor made it impossible to die. Instead he was forced to survive when he wished to end, to hold on when he wanted to let go.

He begged to die, even. Begged to run into the darkness and never return. He used the humans to aid him, but even then, he was pushed away as each tried to capture him instead. Each wanting to put a bell upon his small neck, to feed him the nasty things made for domestic cats. They wished to pet him and hold him.  
Didn't they understand? Even animals wished an ending. He was tired of being brought back to life by a the world, made to wake in pain and run again. Run farther away in hopes of finding peace else where.

Burying his nose into his tail, he curled his body tighter and prayed to any of the human gods listening, that this would be his last night within this world of his personal hell.

-(X)-

The rain fell around him, drenching his already frozen fur in water. The tears of the sky, his mother used to call them, falling from the clouds because of the world it could not save.

A world that didn't need to be save. It was time for it to rest and start anew. It was time to say good-bye. How could humans be so cruel? Hurt what gave them life and freedom? He couldn't grasp it. He couldn't grasp the greed the humans held in their hearts. Where was their love? Their compassion?

With a grunt, Haku fell to his side, the car speeding by unaware, or uncaring, of what had been done. Is this it? he wondered, can I go home? Gasping, Haku opened his eyes and turned toward the sky, letting his own tears fall freely. The puddle, around him, moving over his body, covering all but his head. As the drops fell from the sky, Haku wished the world to let him go.

-(X)-

He was warm, why was he so warm? Unable to comprehend what had happened, he forced his eyes to open. He was in a home, one in hues of blue. The bed he rested upon being a basket and a blanket so soft it reminded him of his mother's fur.

Hearing footsteps come from behind him, he turned his head, whimpering in pain.

"Don't move." the human whispered gently as he ran a soothing hand over his ear. "It will only hurt you more." he finished, moving into Haku's view as he shifted the blankets gently around him. At once, Haku made out the bandages covering a portion of his body, starting from his face and moving down. He was big for a human but Haku knew he could hurt the man if provoked. Even as a small shifter, he was still stronger then a human. "There, are you hungry?" the man asked gruffy. Haku was almost tempted to respond. Did this human know what he was? "You've been out for a few weeks, my son and I have kept an eye on you, little guy." the man went on, bringing over a broth of some kind. "There." the man said putting it down, his actions making Haku believe he wasn't used to being gentle at all. "Found you half dead and I would have left you had Inari not seen you." the man went on. "Can't stand animals myself, but he loves them. Don't know why. They are just another thing to take care of. To provide for and love. It's hard to protect an animal when you can't protect your son." the man finished looking toward the side.

Following his gaze, Haku made out a picture of a boy, no more then seven if that. He was thin and looked to be in a hospital bed. Haku had seen them through the windows when he walked by them, and all of them made him wonder why the humans fought so hard to hold on. Even shifters knew when it was time to go.

"That's my boy," the man went on. "Been sick since the day he was born. For some reason he wanted to walk the morning after the storm. Wanted to see something. I couldn't tell him no. We found you not far from our home. He said it was our purpose to save you instead." snorting the man wiped at his eyes. "He wants to save a cat, that will probably die, instead of himself. I guess he's tired, but I don't want him to stop. He's all I have left in this world." Turning to look at Haku, he said, "I know you don't understand what I'm saying, but I'm begging you, cat, I'm begging you to live for my son. His time is coming soon, a few months at most, and I need you to stay as long as he does, longer even. I don't know what I'm going to do with you, but I'll do what I can to keep you safe." reaching out one hand, he gently touched Haku's furry face and forced their eyes to meet, "Please."

In answer, Haku found himself licking the man's hand. Unsure of why he would promise such a thing, Haku felt as if he couldn't deny this man his simple wish.

"Thank you."

-(X)-

That night, as the man slept on in his own room, Haku shifted his form for the first time in years. He felt odd being human, walking in this skin was something he wasn't sure if he missed or not. Feeling the bandages tighten around him, he removed them completely. His bones mostly healed as he walked toward the room he felt the sickness coming from.

Pushing the partially open door wider, he walked in, pausing only enough to become accustomed to the smell of medicine and the lingering decay of the child sleeping away. Walking to the small child, Haku stood beside his bed and watched as this boy fought to breathe. Fought to stay alive. He was tiny compared to other children. Looking nothing of the age as the boy in the picture.

Without thinking, Haku sat beside the boy and reached out one hand to run through Inari's hair. For a long time he watched the boy, wondering why something so fragil held on so fiercly. Did he not wish to stop? Did the pain not break his heart? His mind? His life? Did he enjoy suffering? "Why?" he asked softly as the boy turned his face into the craddle of Haku's hand. "Why?" he whispered again as he turned his gaze from the child and looked around the room.

He found pictures and drawings over every inch of the wall a child could reach. On one drawing he found was a family. He made out a man, a woman, and a baby. Below each was a title, letting Haku know that this was the child's family. "Is it for them?" he asked, unable to pick up a woman's scent. "Or for him, for you father?" Haku asked when it dawned on him that there was no woman within this home. That the one painting was the only one with a woman. The rest of only Inari and his father. "If he loved you, he'd set you free." Haku went on. "Do you not wish to be free of this? To find your mother? Human boy, do you enjoy this torment you cause both of you?" Not getting an answer, Haku stood up and bent low to whisper into Inari's ear. "My name is Haku and I am no one's pet." For now he'd try to understand why someone, a human no less, would stay alive when his body begged to die.

-(X)-

"Haku?" Inari coughed softy, calling the small cat toward him, the machines beeping quietly in the background. Without hesitation, Haku jumped onto the bed that held the child and moved to lay beside him. It had been three months since Haku had been brought into this family. Three months where he had watched and come to see that the boy lived because he loved his father. To see that Zabuza loved his son enough to fight and keep him alive. Sometimes he'd question himself and ask if he was doing the right thing. He never whispered such words to Inari, each painfilled whisper entering Haku's ears alone. With each day Haku had spent here, his heart cried with them. A boy so innocent and pure was forced to leave his father's side when all the demons of the human world got to roam and be free. How was that fair? How was it fair to take a child away at all?

When the thin pale hand touched his head, Haku felt the child fading slowly. He would die tonight and the child knew it too. This child that had won Haku over with sweet laughter and innocent gestures. Never before had Haku mourned the loss of any human, but this boy was breaking his heart.

Licking Inari's cheek, he waited for the boy to speak again. "I'm very tired Haku. I love Daddy, but I'm so tired." Inari whispered between gasp. "Please don't leave his side. Please keep him safe Haku." giving the child another lick, Haku promised the boy everything he could ever want. Could ever ask for. He wanted so badly to switch places with this little child that defied all human logics. He begged the human gods to grant him this, but a human's god listened only to it's followers. "You be good for Daddy." Inari smiled gently, moving to kiss Haku's ear. "Let him know I love him." the boy whispered as he closed his eyes.

In the hectic caos that followed, Haku watched as Inari took his last breath and the machine stopped beating. He faintly heard Zabuza run into the room, screaming Inari's name, demanding he wake up. He was too numb to notice he was pushed to the ground as the boy was picked up and held close to Zabuza's chest. Too numb to do anything but stare as the man fell to his knees and screamed his pain to the world around him. Too numb to do anything but stare into Inari's gentle smiling face as he was broken free from the curse he was given.

-(X)-

It wasn't long after Inari was taken away, a week at most, before Haku was comforting Zabuza, licking his tear stained cheek, wishing the tears would stop flowing. The man wouldn't leave Inari's room, holding close to the stuffed toys Inari had loved. Holding close to him. Haku stayed where Zabuza could see him. Stayed where the man didn't have to search frantically around for him. He stayed and waited for what was to come.

In the end, Zabuza sold his home, packing everything away into the moving van. Haku watched from the window of Inari's room, his tail curled around him as Zabuza put the last box away and shut the door. He knew, without the man having to say anything, that he would be left behind. A reminder of what Inari had wanted to save instead. He didn't blame Zabuza, Haku understood. His heart would come to see that humans moved on differently, for now he'd mourn the loss of his second family.

When Zabuza turned to look at the house, that he raised his son in, his gaze collided with Haku. For a long time the human stared into his eyes, even as new tears fell, the man didn't look away. Though he wished the man to take him, Haku knew it was time for him to go as well. With a deep breath, he jumped from the window and moved farther into the room. Not long after, he heard the truck start up and Zabuza, his only human family was gone.

Turning to his human form, he moved back to the window and watched the truck disappear. His tears going unnoticed as he placed a pale dainty hand on the window. "Good-bye."

-(X)-

He was cold again. Alone. He was tired and aching, but for Inari he would live. Inari had given up his life to save him. Haku wouldn't waste such a gift. Walking through the alley of the human city, he sniffed for anything resembling food.

It was only as he moved closer to the end of the ally did he find what his body demanded be given to it. With quick even steps, he made his way quietly, pausing when he made out a man sleeping beside the meal he wished to be his. This man could fool the world around him, could fool the humans, making them all believe he was nothing but a begger. But Haku wasn't a human. He wasn't as naive as the rest of the world. This man, this creature was a rarity. One such as he shouldn't have been in a place such as this. This man was made for the jungle, not for the city.

This man was made to rule his kind, not fade away like a broken dream.  
So why was this man, this tiger, sleeping away his life here? Smelling of garbage and the death of another.

With narrowed eyes, Haku forced his gaze from this powerful creature and turned to what had called him, the meat of a carcass resting right behind the tiger. Stolen, if the cooked meat said anything about it. Cats enjoyed their meals fresh, only humans ate them cooked, but even cooked it made Haku's mouth water.

Silently he began to stalk forward, moving passed the tiger, until he was on the otherside of the food that called to him. Without care, he reached for his first bite, finding himself dangling by the scruff of his neck instead.

Forced to meet the tiger's violet gaze, he waited for what was to come. He sent his apologies to Inari, begging the child to forgive him for failing him again.

"Do you know who the fuck you're stealing from?" the man asked with little emotion in his voice, the way he spoke letting Haku know that this man had seen much and suffered greatly. "I am one of the last fucking Siberian Tigers left alive." When the man loosened his hold, Haku shifted to his human form, his bare body on display for the other to see. The gasp that fell from the man's lips was enough for Haku to pull away.

"If you wish my death, then hand it to me." Haku said, meeting the tiger's gaze, feeling as if he was lost to the world. The tigers eyes pulling him in and refusing to release him. He saw answers to questions he couldn't deciper. Possibilities where there shouldn't have been. He saw the world of his future, but he knew, like the others, this future would fall like the others.

"Why do you wish to die?" the man asked, his gaze moving over Haku's body.

"I do not wish it, but I have little to live for. My family falling to death's touch. Perhaps you will be the one to grant me the freedom to die, for I tire of seeing them all go, leaving me behind." Haku answered softly, not wishing this man to lay claim to him. This man, this tiger, his mate...he could not stand to see him die. He didn't need a name to know he would love this man for all time. Would bare only this man's cubs. He didn't need anything to know this one was his. This beautiful tiger, much bigger then his own form, belonged to him.

"You are wrong, I will not deliver your death." the man said. "For your death would be my own. I am Hidan." the tiger said, running a hand down Haku's face. "Will you run with me?"

"Death will follow." Haku whispered, wishing this male hadn't seen him, hadn't recogized him. "It takes all those that enter my heart."

"Then none have entered deep enough." Hidan answered, bringing Haku closer. "Come little Ocelot, let me show you death can not touch me."

"And if it does?" Haku asked softly as Hidan nuzzled at his neck.

"Then your heart will keep me safe."

-(X)-

Years passed as Haku remained beside his mate's side. Moving from city to city. Many times Haku stayed as a cat, resting on Hidan's shoulders as the tiger walked in human form. Many times they left the city completely and roamed the woods and wilderness as cats. Hidan as the powerful tiger and he as the tiny graceful ocelot. It was odd that one so small should love one of the biggest cats alive, but Haku was only grateful he was no longer alone.

In the years that he had been with Hidan, he had come to love him beyond his life. They made love with fever, fearing that if they didn't hold on tight enough, they'd lose the other. In the colder nights they clung to eachother as they whispered soft touches over the other's bare skin. Trying to take and give all that they could.

When they chanced to run into other cats, Haku knew Hidan would protect him. Always, the others would run when seeing Hidan. Lions, Leopards, they all ran in fear of facing a Tiger. Hidan never boasted about this, Haku knew that once upon a time he did, but now the tiger no longer cared. His life didn't revolve around dominating them all, it only revolved around him as Haku's life revolved around Hidan.

"Do you smell that?" Hidan asked softly as Haku rested upon his shoulders. In answer Haku ran his tongue along Hidan's cheek and jumped off. Ignoring the sigh that left his mate's lips, he continued on in his cat form trying to find the smell. "Haku, don't go too far. Stay where I can see you. In fact, come back here to me." once more Haku ignored him as he moved under garbage by the side of the disgusting river. "Haku." Hidan growled.

Moving farther away from him, Haku jumped onto an abandon chair and looked around, his nose sniffing every few seconds. "Haku!" Hidan growled again somewhere in the distance. Haku could feel his mate's power shivering around him. He waited for it to carass him, so that Hidan knew where he was, before moving off again. With his nimble paws keeping him balanced, it wasn't long before he came to what he had been searching for.

A body of a woman layed curled around something smaller. Something that created a soft growl like meow as it tried to wake the woman up. Moving around the body, Haku stilled as he saw the creature. A cat, no a Jaguar cub. He knew very little about the cats that he had thought extinct. He knew only that the Jaguar cubs wouldn't shift to human form until he was twelve. Until then, he would remain as a cub needing to be protected. Moving closer, Haku let a soft meow leave his body, gaining the very exhausted cub's attention. His eyes stunned Haku. They were like Inari's. Ready to go but fighting it. Dead but still alive. The pain within the cub froze Haku, brought back the agony of watching the human die. Unable to shake the heartbreak again, Haku shifted and gently reached out to the tired cub. Lifting him in his arms, he whispered, "Don't leave me too."

"Haku?" Hidan called again. "Haku where are you?"

"It's okay little cub. I'll protect you." Haku promised, wishing to save this cub when he could not save Inari.

"Haku? Haku!" Hidan shouted angrily. Haku could hear the tiger attacking and throwing things around as he tried to get to him. Knowing where he was but unsure of how to get there.

Standing, Haku held the shivering cub in his arms and moved cautiously over the pile of garbage. He knew nothing of how the woman died, but he'd make sure her cub wouldn't follow.

"Haku!" Hidan snarled, sounding more animal then human.

"Here." Haku called out as he softly ran his fingers down the spotted fur of the cub. "I'm right here."

"Why didn't you answer me? What if-what is that?"

"A cub." Haku answered as he held the cub closer and kissed his head, turning his gaze to Hidan. "I wish to save him."

"He's close to death. It'll be more kind if-"

"I wish to save him, please." Haku said again, letting Hidan see the emotions in his eyes. His mate knew nothing of Inari or the human family he had. Haku didn't speak of his past with them. Hidan only knew of the tears that would fall around a certain part of the year and the sadness that lingered a while after.

"Haku..." Hidan sighed moving closer and getting a good look at the cub. "Jaguar. I haven't seen one of these in years."

"Please let me save him."

"You are far too caring and gentle for your own good." Hidan sighed again as he took the cub gently into his arms. "But I would have you no other way." kissing Haku's lips, Hidan patted his shoulder. And with a smile so pure of innocents, Haku shifted quickly and jumped onto his mate's shoulders. Moving so that his face met that of the cub as he licked his furry face to soothe him.

-(X)-

"Naruto, you are going to get yourself killed." Hidan growled in annoyance as the jaguar continued to ignore him and jump from tree to tree, his fur helping him fade into the shadows of the leaves.

"It's in his blood." Haku grinned as he held onto Hidan's right arm with both of his. Resting his head against his mate's limb, he looked up toward Naruto and laughed again when the jaguar almost fell to the ground. "Let him be. If water was near by, you'd be playing with him in there."

"But this is a tree. He's-Naruto!" Hidan snarled when Naruto almost fell again, barely catching himself on another branch.

"Relax tiger," Naruto called down as he shifted to human form and jumped toward the ground. "I'm adapt at this stuff. It's in my blood." he grinned.

"Well your blood is going to be all over the damn floor when you fall." Hidan glared at the grinning cat as if he was a child, and in reality he was anything but. Haku had been surprised when Naruto first shifted to human form, going from a small cub to a boy of twelve, slightly bigger then the humans and cat shifters his age. Then at fifteen he grew again, towering over him and matching Hidan in height and only slightly smaller in size.

"Hidan, you promised you wouldn't curse." Haku reminded the tiger.

"Sorry little ocelot, I keep forgetting I don't have to pretend to be human." Hidan chuckled as Naruto laughed.

"Humans make better food...if you'd let us eat them." Naruto finished quickly at Haku's look. "There are so many of them, Haku. I'm sure they-"

"Enough." Haku said, pulling away from Hidan and walking off. Not long after he heard the other two following. They had yet to meet humans the way Haku had. Of course they wouldn't be too fond of them. Humans destroyed their homes, took Hidan's home and Naruto's family. They weren't saved by humans. Two humans that defied the others as they saved him. As they made him come to love them. Miss them.

With the dull ache resting in his chest, Haku shifted quickly and took off running, ignoring the calls of the other two as he continued to fly over the grounds, his speed so fast he barely felt the ground with his paws. He wanted to run from the ache, and wondered if he could run that far. It always followed him, always hit him hard. Years had passed, but still it ached as if it happened the day before. Trees were a blur, but Haku no longer cared. He only saw the humans, Inari and Zabuza. He wondered where Zabuza was and if the man was happy. He wondered if Inari was disappointed in him because he was unable to grant his last wishes.

When the trees faded, Haku didn't care. He continued to run until he came into an empty lot with only one truck parked by the open front door. In the silence that followed, he watched the truck and wondered if he was dreaming. It looked as it did all those years ago. Older but the same. With slow even steps he moved closer and closer to the truck until a man came out of the building with a box in hand. Spotting him, Haku froze.

Moments later the man did the same when he caught sight of him. Slowly the man put the box on the ground, crouching down as he held out his hand, softly clicking his tongue to get him to come closer.

Unable to move, Haku watched the man that looked the same but not.

"Here kitty." Zabuza called out again, moving a bit closer when Haku wouldn't. "Is it you, cat?"

Haku was tempted to run toward the human when another human came from the door. Looking no more then four, the little girl ran over to Zabuza and said, "Daddy, what are you doing?"

Daddy? Zabuza had moved on? Had forgotten about his dying son? Did Zabuza no longer care that his child had died? Had the pain left his heart and lingered only in Haku's own?

"That's my son's cat, son." Zabuza answered, his eyes staying on Haku. "He was my Inari's best friend, Ageha."

"How do you know Daddy?" Ageha asked, turning questioning eyes toward Haku as she mimicked Zabuza and reached out her hands. "How do you know he's big brother's kitty?"

"Because I do." Zabuza answered with a soft smile. "Aren't you kitty? Aren't you Inari's Haku? He kept Inari safe and happy for his last few months of life. He made us both very happy, but when Inari passed away, I didn't take Haku with me."

"Why?" Ageha asked, resting her hands on her knees when Haku wouldn't go closer.

"I don't know." Zabuza answered honestly. "I was four hours away when I turned back, but when I got back home, Haku was gone. I searched for him, but he was nowhere to be found." he finished softly.

He went back? Zabuza went back to get him? Had he waited longer, would he have gone with this man and stayed with him as he created a new family?

"But he's back, Daddy! Can we keep him?"

"Haku isn't a pet Ageha, he's family." Zabuza smiled gently at the little girl. "He's always been family."

Family. Turning his head, Haku saw Hidan and Naruto waiting just behind the trees a small distance away. Their bodies hidden by the shadows as they waited to see if Haku needed help. They were his family too. They would always be his family. Had Haku waited for Zabuza, he would never have found Hidan. Would never have saved Naruto.

"Can he come home with us?"

"If he wants to." Zabuza said turning to look at Haku. "What do you say Haku? Do you want to come back home with us?"

He was home. So long as he stayed with Hidan and held his mate in his arms, his heart, he was home. Moving toward Zabuza, Haku felt his tail lift up as he gently bumped his head against the man's hand. Licking his fingers once, Haku turned away from the man and headed back toward the trees. He would still have Inari in his heart, the only human child he had loved like his own, but Haku had his own path, one that involved his own future. He knew Zabuza would understand. Both had held onto Inari in desperation toward the end, but Zabuza had let the pain leave, and Haku had held tighter. Zabuza had found his peace and Haku now needed to surround himself with his own.

"Daddy, he's leaving!" Ageha called out.

"I know baby," Zabuza chuckled, standing up with his daughter in his arms. "Maybe he's off to save another family."

"But big brother Inari-"

"Would want Haku to be free." Zabuza answered softly. To Haku he said, "Take care, cat."

Turning his head, Haku meowed. His eyes lingering on the humans before looking toward the sky. Good-bye Inari, he thought, already feeling the pain fade away from his heart.

Turning back toward his family, Haku picked up his pace and disappeared into the trees. Hidan and Naruto watched him in their own cat forms as Haku sat and watched Zabuza. Watched the man stand there as his daughter began speaking about Inari, almost as if she knew him. He watched as Zabuza took her back to the truck and put her in before getting the box he put down and placing it in the bed. When the truck started up again, Haku didn't feel the loneliness like the first time.

When a tongue licked the back of his head, he turned to find Hidan watching him with silent understanding. Rubbing his cheek against his mate's giant muzzle, Haku lead his small family away, to show them the human side of the world and start his own little family with Hidan someday.


End file.
